


Overconfidence

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [35]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Girls Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Erza brings Lucy, Juvia, and Mirajane with her on a top secret mission, withholding the details until it's too late for any of the guild's sexiest women to back out. They've been hired as a last ditch attempt to break a curse on their wealthy client's son through sheer sexual overkill. They quickly learn Erza bit off more than they could chew. Anonymous commission.
Series: Nitey's Commissions [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Overconfidence

“I could get used to this,” Lucy Hearfilia told the other women with a winsome grin that bordered on devious, stretching out in the spacious carriage’s luxurious interior. It wasn’t exactly a ladylike stretch, culminating in the blonde mage draping her arms over the back of her seat, her splayed legs the very definition of a man-sit. In fact, it was anything  _ but _ ladylike, considering the scandalously short, pleated blue mini-skirt she wore. 

It was the perfect, albeit slutty pairing to the revealing blue halter top she wore, its cut showing off most of her back and putting her deep cleavage on display for anyone who cared to admire it. “It’s so rare for us to get a girls-only job.” Were any of the guild’s men with them, there was no way she’d be as comfortable. 

Not that Lucy had any problems showing off her body, but when men were around, there was a certain need for propriety. Sitting this way in front of a bunch of guys would just come off as sloppy. She couldn’t let her hair down, so to speak. This was a rare opportunity to act however she wanted. Bending her elbow and reaching up, she began to idly twirl her long side-tail around one finger. “When are you going to tell us what we’re doing?”

The two women sitting across from her got a clear look at the thong she wore, striped cutely in colors that matched the rest of her outfit. Erza was the one who suggested Lucy wear that outfit. Hers matched Lucy’s perfectly, a mirrored twin in red instead of blue. She sat far more casually, focused on reviewing the job dossier instead of the conversation. Lacking any real sense of modesty, she gave a brief glance at the view and smiled to herself. “When we get there,” she told Lucy for what must have been the tenth time. Her eyes dropped back down, and she resumed her reading.

Only Erza knew the exact details. The rest only knew what she told them, that they’d be ‘going undercover’ to ‘save someone from a terrible fate’.

Their redheaded leader wasn’t the one sitting directly across from Lucy. That privilege went to Juvia Lockser, her face burning a hot red that contrasted her azure hair. Her deep blue eyes quickly moved to focus on something  _ other _ than Lucy’s thinly veiled pussy, hesitant to address it openly, as simple as it would be to just ask her to cross her legs. The youngest member of their party wasn’t just embarrassed because of Lucy’s exposure, but also her own. 

She had squeezed her body into a tight black bodycon dress, lent to her by the last woman on the excursion, the one who sat beside Lucy. It seemed to be a size smaller than what she needed, but it was the best the women of Fairy Tail could come up with on short notice. The neckline was far lower than anything Juvia was comfortable wearing otherwise, her breasts threatening to spill out of it every time the luxury carriage hit a bump and bounced her in place. “A-are you sure I shouldn’t wear my coat?” Jovia asked Mirajane Strauss, even though it was left behind at the guild hall.

The short, ever-motherly model smiled at Jovia and shook her head apologetically. “It’s a beach town. They use magic to keep it warm year round. I promise, you’d be sweltering and miserable if you were wearing something so heavy.” Mira was the only one in the group who had visited their destination before -- several times, in fact. She was a regular in Sorcerer Magazine, and almost always graced the cover of their swimsuit specials. The dress that Juvia wore was one of Mira’s favorites, back when she was a hellish tomboy known by many as the Demon.

Out of the four, she wore the most casual yet most revealing attire. Where the others had revealing garments, heels and stockings, MIra wore a sunny yellow bikini that showed off her incredible curves and her flat belly. Its fit squeezed her breasts together, pushing them up and out and amplifying their size, by far the most impressive out of the four.

The only concession she gave towards modesty was a matching sarong around her waist, sheer enough that any meandering eye could still clearly see her thighs. Anyone looking at her with  _ more _ than a meandering eye would make out the exact shape of her pussy through her thin bikini bottoms, the perfect cameltoe.

While the others boosted their height with their shoes, Mira just threw on a pair of strappy but flat sandals. Short to the point of being unironically fun-sized, she knew a couple of inches weren’t going to change anything for her. Erza had warned her they wouldn’t have time to hit the beach, but Mira was fine with that. She was just wearing what she wanted to wear.

The carriage was provided by their client. A small table to the side of each woman had an iced bucket and liquor tucked inside. That was something Erza suggested to their client, though the others didn’t know that. She finally closed the dossier and set it in her lap, reaching for a glass. It wouldn’t be much longer before they got there. “Let’s wet our throats a bit, ladies,” she suggested.

They each did, toasting the guild and their sure success in the coming job. It wasn’t just SS-rank, but one of the rare S SS-rank jobs, where the clients paid for the utmost secrecy and discretion from any guild brave enough to take on the challenge. Though Lucy and Juvia had been skeptical about taking on the job without all the details upfront, Erza convinced them it would be a cakewalk, something she was sure of herself, and not unduly.

The alcohol was meant to serve as liquid courage, lest the other ladies balked. She was confident Mira wouldn’t, and that the two of them could surely handle it, but she suspected it would leave them both sore for weeks.  _ More hands make for lighter work _ , Erza reasoned to herself, though it didn’t feel quite right.  _ More holes make for lighter work _ . That did. She smiled faintly.

That smile dissipated when Lucy piped up for the eleventh time that hour, “Erzaaaa, tell us what we’re doing.”

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

The door closed behind the client as he left the four babes from Fairy Tail alone with his son. For a moment, things were silent. While Mira looked curiously towards the man they had been hired to save, Erza instead had her eyes on Lucy and Juvia, waiting to see which of the two would ultimately break the quiet pall that had fallen over them. While their client went over what was expected of them, Lucy’s jaw had slowly fallen further and further open in incremental degree. Juvia’s pale features grew progressively redder, until her hands finally flew up to her face, covering her embarrassment. She remained that way even now.

The first noise came from Juvia, a soft mumble not even audible past the press of her palms against her lips. She ducked her head down and gave it a rapid shake, making it abundantly clear what she thought about performing this S SS-rank job.

Lucy’s outburst came an instant later. “There’s NO WAY I’m jacking off a complete stranger, Erza! T-this is ridiculous,” she shouted, waving her arms empathetically towards the man in question. They couldn’t actually see the young man, only his silhouette. He laid upon his four poster canopy bed, the curtains obscuring him, laying still on his back, his chest rising and falling with each labored breath. Though Mira was watching him through the curtain, she had her eyes far lower than his chest.

His thick, enormous cock stuck clean up towards the ceiling, far bigger than any natural dick, dwarfing everything any of the four women had seen before. “He’s probably ugly, with-- with warts and zits and--” Lucy continued to rant and rave, but she cut off as Mira stepped toward the bed and drew the curtain back with a flourish and a rustle of fabric. Juvia swallowed and parted her fingers to peek through them. Erza turned her head too, getting her first real look at the poor, unlucky soul with that giant dick: Bartholomew.

According to his father, Bart had dumped a mage who was madly in love with him and just crushed her heart. He was completely unrepentant in how he tossed her aside when he grew tired of fucking her. Her curse made him painfully aroused at all times and kept his body working overtime on producing sperm. He had to be regularly ‘drained’ -- often by hired escorts or his father’s maids. If he wasn’t, this happened.

Bart, ever handsome and ever horny, became a husk of a man, barely able to move. At first the locals were more than happy to deal with his problem for the fat purses of coins his father offered, but they quickly realized how impossible it was to keep up with his sheer output. Fucking him was hard, too; his sheer size made him uncomfortable. Plus, he could never really get off the same way twice, so once a woman ran through her options, she couldn’t drain him again.

Bart’s father was desperate. The job he offered Fairy Tail was a last ditch effort to lift his son’s curse by trying to drain his balls completely, until his cock could only shoot blanks. Erza was more than happy to take on the unique challenge for the incredible payday she was offered; the three other women she brought with her were considered by Bart’s father to be ‘his type’.

And he was sure as hell  _ their  _ type, laying there naked on the silk sheets covering his mattress. The four women all stared at his chiseled face, beautiful even in his unconscious discomfort, his body’s musculature finding a perfect balance between toning and slimness. Lucy’s blush deepened. She was the first to avert her eyes, clearing her throat. “A-anyway, I don’t want to fuck such a man slut. We should just leave.”

“Not an option,” Erza told her flatly, turning to face the blonde, “but if you want to sit there and wait, go right ahead.” They both glanced over at Juvia when she gasped, following her mortified gaze back to the bed. 

“No way,” Lucy whispered, shocked. Erza only smiled. Mira had crawled up on the bed, her ass swaying in the air behind her as she moved closer and closer to Bart’s waiting cock. Her cool, serene smile spoke to her comparative  _ mountain _ of experience over the likes of Lucy and Juvia. Erza was sure Mira was her only equal in the guild, if not the only person who surpassed her. 

Utterly confident, Mira parked herself between Bart’s spread legs. Kneeling there, she ran her fingers up her thighs and then up her belly, feeling her body up in a way that any man would have appreciated for what it was… if their pent up cock wasn’t causing problems like Bart’s was, anyway. She slid her slim digits over her breasts, squeezing them lightly before sliding them down to lift her perfect mammaries from below. Even though her smile was so serene, so peaceful, anyone looking at her dark blue eyes could see just how curious and eager she was, excited by the prospect of this unique challenge.

Arching her back and bending forward, she enveloped Bart’s waiting cock in the soft, warm heat provided by her tits. She pressed them together and started to work them up and down his cock without needing to take off a single stitch of clothing, something only made possible by the outfit she had chosen to wear. “Don’t worry,” she hummed out to the unconscious guy, pausing to dip her head over his cock and kiss its crown in loving, worshipful fashion, utterly unashamed of herself. Once that kiss ended, she ran her tongue once around him. “We’re going to take good care of you,” she promised, her eyes not on Bart’s face but rather on his cock. “You beautiful thing.”

Juvia couldn’t take her eyes off Mira or her tits, as fascinated with what was going on as she was mortified with it. Erza left her alone for the moment, stepping closer to Lucy and slipping her arm around the blonde’s shoulders. “Really,” she whispered in her ear, her other hand reaching and casually beneath the fabric of the other woman’s neckline, slowly sliding over until she found Lucy’s nipple. Erza tweaked it gently, allowing herself another small smile. The blonde could protest all she wanted, but she  _ was _ getting turned on. “I’m not going to make you do this. You  _ can _ just sit down and watch. But if you at least try, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Erza wasn’t blind. Every time Lucy thought she was  _ sneaking _ peeks at her body in the shower, Erza knew exactly what was going on. Lucy closed her eyes and bit back a gentle moan, shifting her weight to lean into Erza’s frame. “Y-yeah?” she whispered back shakily. “How do you plan on-- oh, fuck,” she began to continue, only to cover off with a sharp inward breath. Erza’s other hand didn’t stay idle, sliding under Lucy’s miniskirt and just as casually jaywalking beneath her thong, casually caressing her shaven smoothness and tracing the wet lips of her cunt. As Lucy bit down on her bottom lip much harder, Erza slid her hand back up by degrees and found the other woman’s needy clit. The first contact alone was enough to make the blonde tremble.

Checkmate.

“This is just a taste of what I’ll do. Things like... this,” Erza purred a bit lower, darting the tip of her tongue out to attack the lobe of Lucy’s ear, timing each movement that stimulated the blonde’s nipple with one on her clit, reducing the overly-sensitive woman to a moaning mess in her arms. “So,” she went on to whisper, “are you in or are you out?”

“Y-yes,” Lucy moaned. “Fuck, yes, I’ll do it. Just--” She grabbed at Erza’s wrist, clutching it tight and mindless, refusing to let it move an inch away from her cunt on principle. Not that it was like Erza had anywhere else to go in the room, at least not with Mira’s proud breasts hogging almost all of Bart’s cock; any smaller dick would have been suffocating in the practical sea of titty flesh.

The redhead guided Lucy closer to the bed, taking slow steps forward that Lucy obediently matched on increasingly wobbling legs. The pair stopped just a few feet short of the bed’s side, giving them a prime view of everything that was unfolding there. Not that the blonde woman was able to appreciate it, her head tilting back and her brown eyes squeezing shut. 

Sensing her opportunity, Erza lowered her lips from Lucy’s ear to her neck, kissing and licking her way down from the blonde’s jaw. Unlike Lucy, she took advantage of the view. She enjoyed the show while she sank her teeth into the side of Lucy’s vulnerable neck, ignoring the gasp it brought on as she pressed her lips in against it too and began to suck away, intent on leaving a mark.

“You’re no pushover, are you?” Mira meanwhile cooed to the cock receiving all of her attention, already lasting far longer than any of the other men lucky enough to (consciously) bask in the glory of her tits. Whenever her breasts were sliding down his cock, she darted her head down to worship its crown anew, her little kisses and licks quickly evolving. 

She took the full head of his dick past her pillowy lips and sealed them around it, suckling on it as she squeezed her breasts around it and only popping off on the way back up. “It’s been so long since I’ve had such a great man right in front of me,” she told it, her voice full of motherly warmth. Not Bart, of course. Unlike the other girls, she hadn’t given his face a single glance, pouring all her attention into his glorious length. “So don’t hold back on me, baby.” 

Maybe those words reached Bart, or maybe Mira had great timing or just a prenatural sense for male ejaculation. Whichever of the three it was, Bart made his first real noise since they entered the room, a groan that became a low grunt. Grinning openly now, Mirajane gave his cock one last hug from her tits before leaning back, positioning herself on instinct alone for optimal coverage. 

Bart came in rapid spurts, each splattering Mirajane’s lovely face with more cum than one man should have been able to let fly in a whole orgasm. She closed her eyes and moaned out with each hot and sticky splash. A good facial was her favorite part of sex; she saw the cum as its own reward. By the time Bart’s cock finished pumping out its baby batter, she resembled a woman in the aftermath of a bukkake, or the willing victim of a flash blowbang, both her face and tits left wet and messy.

“Fuck,” she whispered giddily, lifting a hand to gently swipe cum away from her eyelashes so she could blink them open, her eyes hazy with lust. She brought that finger to her lips and licked the not-so-creamy glazing off it, giggling lowly to herself at the taste of it. “Amazing,” she hummed to herself, before reaching behind herself to loosen the strings to her bikini top and let it fall open. She tossed it aside, certainly not caring that the cum it had caught would stain and ruin it. Licking some more cum off the corner of her mouth, she turned towards her nearest guild mate. “Come on,” Mira told her throatily. “Stop staring and get up here.”

Juvia swallowed. She had tip-toed right up to the edge of the bed, unable to get her eyes off Mira or the cock all throughout, wondering how Gray’s dick would compare. After a moment of hesitation, she kicked off her heels and then crawled up to join Mira, coming to a kneel by Bart’s left hip. She tried to ignore the way that her heart hammered away at her chest with little success.

“Wha…?” Bart groaned out, lifting his head and slowly opening his eyes, sitting up on his elbows. He took in the four women one at a time, mouth parted in confusion.

Not a single one of them looked back at him. Erza had finished giving Lucy her hickey and was now asserting her dominance over the blonde’s lips, her arm around Lucy’s shoulder squeezing her in tight for support as the hand tucked under her skirt finally coaxed an orgasm from Lucy’s little clit, her moans muffled by Erza’s mouth and tongue. The redhead had since pulled at the blonde’s dress, spilling her breasts clean out of them, making the pair of them the perfect, lewd sapphic tableau. His eyes struggled to focus on the pair closer to him. Though they were speaking, their voices almost sounded like they were underwater to his ears.

“I-I’ve never…” Juvia mumbled to Mira. Though the words were meant to be a protest, she still did as the white-haired model bade her, leaning in towards her over Bart’s aching cock. Mira slipped her arms around her junior’s shoulders, one of her hands sliding up to the back of the other woman’s head, gently urging her face down to her heavenly tits. 

“Have a taste,” Mira purred out, “and then you can decide what you want to do.” Juvia closed her eyes, and after a moment stuck her tongue out. Tentatively, she lapped at some of Bart’s cum as it slid over the curve of her breast, just a little kitten lick. She clearly expected to find the stranger’s thick cum to be repulsive, but she swallowed it down without delay and gave a small shiver of delight. Mira’s eyelids grew heavy, watching Juvia closely through the dark flutter of her eyelashes. The azure-haired mage’s kitten licks quickly went from hesitant to eager.

When she was done cleaning off Mira’s breast and had lapped up the last drop on her nipple, she lifted her head and found herself face-to-face with Mira. Though Juvia’s face lit up once more with her embarrassment, it was a heady sort and she showed no signs of shying away or backing down now. “What do you think?” the older woman asked, curling a knowing smile. 

“It’s-- incredible,” Juvia whispered, before taking the initiative to begin licking the cum off Mira’s face, too. Mira laughed and ran her fingers through Juvia’s hair, letting her do as she pleased for several seconds. Then she suddenly curled her fingers in Juvia’s long blue hair and yanked it back harshly, her serene yet lusty smile taking on a mischievous edge that bordered on outright malice. Gone was the woman that so regularly graced the cover of Sorcerer Magazine. The old Mira had come out to play, the tomboy once known as the Demon. “What--?” Juvia yelped out in surprise, her eyes shooting wide open. She had never seen this side of Mira before.

“It’s even better from the tap,” Mira promised, her smile growing into an outright grin. Shifting her fingers and securing her grip in Juvia’s mane, she forced the younger woman to dip her head over Bart’s waiting cock. Juvia blinked rapidly at the proverbial one-eyed snake, which  _ absolutely _ would have dominated the staring contest if it were one. “Say ‘ahhh’,” Mira told Juvia. The younger-woman hesitated, then swallowed her anxieties down and closed her eyes, parting her lips. Almost immediately, Mira pushed her face down on Bart’s dick, giving the virgin her very first taste of cock. 

True to her old moniker, Mira the Demon didn’t give Juvia a moment to savor it or grow accustomed to the feeling of a cock pressing against her tongue. Giggling gleefully to herself, she pushed Juvia’s head down even lower, until the massive cock was pushing its way into her throat, brute forcing its way through any resistance. Juvia’s unprepared throat quickly began to fight back, gagging and trying desperately to force the invader back.

A sense of panic began to fill the azure-haired mage, but she couldn’t deny how right it felt. She already knew that she enjoyed rough treatment and even pain, along with discomfort and humiliation and everything related to those sorts of things. Juvia was a natural sub and without thinking about it, she willed herself to impress the far more dominant Mira. As Bart’s cock filled more and more of her throat, stretching it uncomfortably wide, her unspoiled cunt grew wetter and wetter. Along with them, her nipples grew stiff enough to be clearly visible through her dress. 

And then they were visible to anyone who cared to look, as Mira reached out and ripped at the neckline of her old dress, tearing it open and letting Juvia’s breasts spill out. The younger woman barely noticed it, increasingly overwhelmed by the cock obstructing her airway. After a few seconds, she felt her plush lips pillow out against Bart’s pelvis, kissing the very base of his cock, her nose tickled by the short and curly hair that protected it. “Good job,” Mira cooed cruelly. “I bet Lucy couldn’t do what you just did.” She pulled Juvia back up Bart’s length, though not off it completely. 

Left with just the crown of Bart’s cock in her mouth, Juvia slowly opened her teary eyes and looked at Mira. The Demon simply winked at her, then shoved her right back down, setting a quick and fierce pace in the forced face fuck. Her other hand reached down, taking full advantage of her free access to Juvia’s soft tits. She didn’t treat them like the treasure they were, but the way she knew Juvia would enjoy them. She treated them like giant stress balls, squeezing and pinching them.

“I-I bet I could,” Lucy groaned in a belated response, rising to the baited challenge. After she came on Erza’s hand, the redhead had taken to peeling the halter and mini-skirt right off the blonde. Erza’s own clothes were nowhere to be seen; they had been swapped out courtesy of her requip magic. She wasn’t entirely naked, wearing just one thing. The blonde had since slid down to her knees before Erza. While Juvia was getting facefucked, Lucy had been getting Erza’s strapon nice and slick with her saliva. Though the red toy was far more modest than Bart’s cock, she had failed to take more than an inch of it into her throat. The special toy was more than it seemed, or Erza wouldn’t have added it to her armory; its magic made the wearer feel everything like the attached dildo was their own cock.

“Don’t bite off more than you can chew,” Erza murmured down at her, her voice breathless, running her fingers through Lucy’s hair. She shut the blonde up before she could argue, sticking her fake cock into her mouth as she parted her lips to say something else. Lifting her eyes, she went back to watching Mira and Juvia -- though not for much longer.

As Bart groaned out again, Mira yanked Juvia up from the base of his cock. This time she pulled her up all the way, letting the azure-haired mage pant desperately for air. For once, her face was red with the strain of the rough throat fucking instead of humilation, reflexive tears running down her cheeks. As her breath came back to her, most of it was spent on moaning. Her own hands had shot down between her splayed thighs. Having pulled her thong aside, she busily fingered herself, eyes closed tightly. 

Mira grabbed Bart’s cock with one hand and tilted Juvia’s face down with the other. A few deft movements of her hand gave the man all he needed to cum again, once more spraying out a wild amount of his thick white jizz. Though most of it hit Juvia, a fair amount splattered on the not-so-innocent bystander Mira had become. The azure-haired mage cried out as she hit her first orgasm almost at the same time; it wasn’t brought on by her own fingers at her cunt or Mira still savaging her breast, but by the shock of the first iota of cum hitting her. 

When the white shower finally ended, Mira released Juvia’s hair and let her tip over, still shuddering and shaking. Releasing Bart’s cock, she crawled over to Juvia’s side and leaned down with an arch of her back, settling in to return Juvia’s earlier favor with her devilishly long tongue, not stopping until she was clean of any male residue.

“W-- who are you people?” Bart whispered, but the sex-crazed women of Fairy Tail were still too absorbed in their own acts to pay him any mind. Slowly, he leaned up further, propping himself up on his hands. 

Only one thing mattered to Erza. With Juvia shivering and shuddering in an innocent pile of virgin and Mira busy making sure not an ounce of cum went to waste, Bart’s cock was free. She smiled to herself, then pulled Lucy’s face off her faux cock. The blonde gasped, looking up at Erza with half-lidded eyes full of adoration and lust, wondering what was next and far too eager for it to come. She squealed in surprise a moment later when Erza leaned down and grabbed her, easily tossing her onto the bed. “What’re you--” the blonde began to ask.

“Making sure you keep your promise,” Erza interrupted, her voice low and throaty. She took a few steps forward and grabbed Lucy by the hips, urging her into the position Erza desired with a pull and a shove. The blonde came to straddle right over Bart’s cock. Despite how everything started, Lucy ended up being the first woman to look Bart in the eye, his confusion still palpable.

“Hi,” she whispered, her cheeks pink, unsure of what else to say but feeling it was important to at least  _ introduce  _ herself to this guy so she wasn’t fucking a total stranger. “I’m-- oh, shit,” she gasped out, failing to make his acquaintance with her words. Erza shoved down on Lucy’s hips, impaling her immediately on Bart’s waiting dick. Though her cunt was more than ready, the sheer  _ amount _ of cock she took in a single instant was overwhelming, a sharp cry chasing after her gasp. 

Erza’s hands quickly slid back, pushing Lucy forward, the blonde’s back arching as she bent over Bart, tits thrust in his face. That was just a lucky bonus for him. Erza’s real goal was to make Lucy’s ass thrust out. She grabbed hold of her faux cock and placed its head right up against the waiting entrance to her ass, already well aware from guild gossip how much of a slut Lucy was for a dick in her ass. Lining up, she pushed herself inside, letting herself have the privilege of a victorious smirk at the blonde’s raw moan of pleasure. 

Confident the other mage could take it, Erza grabbed Lucy’s hips and began to quickly pound her asshole. She was beyond tight, Bart’s enormous cock clearly pushing the wall of her pussy right up against the neighboring wall of her ass, squeezing Erza’s fake cock tight. The blonde rolled groaned out whorishly, rolling her hips back against each thrust.

She lasted all of ten seconds before screaming out in pleasure, falling limp and panting against Bart’s chest, her body quivering. Though her muscle’s spasms felt  _ fantastic _ , Erza was left staring at her in bemused shock. The redhead had expected  _ far _ better from her friend, and as tempting as it was to keep fucking her ass… she couldn’t. Lucy clearly needed a minute. Slowly and reluctantly, Erza pulled herself out and sent her fake cock away with her magic, glancing over at Mira and Juvia. Maybe she could join them while she waited. 

The slim but curvy mage was just about to crawl towards them when Bart surged up, pushing Lucy until she rolled off him and to the other side of the bed. Though he hadn’t cummed, the tight squeeze of Lucy’s cunt had awoken him in the worst possible way. 

Erza barely had a moment to blink and register what was happening before the cursed man was upon her, practically tackling her to the bed as she squealed in surprise. His base instinct and the magic fueling him took over. Quickly, he had grabbed her legs under the knees and had pushed them back, practically pinning the redhead by them and leaving both her holes exposed.

Though she was surprised, Erza wasn’t at all displeased by the turn of events. Her eyes lighting up with wickedness, she reached up and wrapped her arms around Bart’s shoulders, hugging him down close to her while he angled his cock at the swell of her cunt’s damp lips. “Come on,” she urged him in a whisper, their faces inches apart. “Fuck me like the beast you are and cum in me.

One thrust of his cock, and Erza could clearly understand why Lucy came so fast. It wasn’t a lack of stamina. The curse did more than just that. Bart’s cock was practically candy for her pussy, perfectly shaped to hit everything she could possibly want in one thrust, making her lofted toes curl tight enough that the bones locked. As pleasure assailed her, one of the last clear thoughts Erza had was that the curse probably  _ amplified _ the pleasure of whomever fell victim to the cursed cock. 

In the end, she didn’t last more than three or four thrusts than Lucy did, squealing out girlishly in a way she would have found embarrassing if she could focus on it at all. Her whole body tightened up and relaxed powerfully in an instant, leaving her feeling boneless. Try as her cunt might, it just couldn’t milk the cum out of Bart’s cock. His thrusts continued, unabated, and soon the redhead found her orgasm repeating itself.

Dimly, some part of her realized that she might have bitten off more than four women alone could chew. Right on the heel of her second orgasm, Bart pulled out of her, leaving Erza feeling terribly empty. He quickly filled that void in her by filling another hole entirely, spearing her ass in one thrust that immediately had him balls-deep inside her. She cried out, her body expecting pain -- she normally needed some warm-up time for anal. Instead, she found herself screaming out a second later as another orgasm wracked her poor body. Her fingers clawed at his back, scratching bloody trails across it as he pounded her ass with as much vigor as Erza had given Lucy’s.

The redheaded mage quickly lost track of her orgasms, if she was ever really able to count them in the first place. She had no idea how long he fucked her ass, or even when he switched back to her pussy. All she knew was that the best orgasm of her life came when  _ he _ came, flooding her womb and cunt with far more cum than it could reasonably hold. As he pulled out, Erza fell limp, a sweaty facsimile of the cool-headed and confident knight that had taken on the S SS-rank job. 

She didn’t see Bart bully his way into the impromptu sapphic threesome Lucy, Juvia and Mira started beside them, and she was unaware of how he grabbed the azure-haired mage and pushed her over to Erza, growling at her to eat out Erza’s sloppy cunt. The redhead was just grateful for the pleasure it brought on, passing out from sheer exhaustion as Mira came to suffer her first orgasm from Bart’s cock in her ass.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

One of the maids poked her head into Bart’s room the next morning. Beautiful, young and busty, she was one of the first women to relieve her master’s son from the burden of his wonderful cock, and one of the few who remained on staff after doing so. She winced at what she saw.

The four women were stacked in side-by-side pairs on the bed, Jovia atop Lucy and Mira atop Erza. Either of the women on bottom were positioned with their faces low and their asses high, pillowing their heads with their folded arms. The ones on top had their heads cushioned against their partner’s hair if not pressed against their shoulder, their arms barely supporting the weight of their position. 

Slowly, she slinked inside and stepped toward the bed. They were absolutely drenched in Bart’s cum, most of it dried, an unfortunate amount of it stuck in their hair. Stepping around, she looked at their gaped pussies and their winking assholes, thoroughly fucked with Bart’s cum dripping out of the used holes. She paused, glanced at the door, then stuck her finger in Lucy’s pussy to scoop some out. The maid couldn’t help herself, it was  _ delicious. _

Licking it off her finger, she paced around the bed, wondering where Bart might be if not on the bed with his sleeping, cum-splashed beauties. She found him quickly, where he fell off the bed and laid on the floor upon his belly. Tentatively, she rolled him over, and what she saw made her gasp with delight. His cock -- soft! “They did it,” she whispered to herself, more than impressed.

She glanced between them to Bart and then back again. Before she went running through the house to announce the good news, the good samaritan thing to do would obviously be grab the hose and wash them off. Heeled shoes clicking on the floor, the grinning woman went off to do exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
